


Резонанс

by kier1926



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Muggle!Albus, Overcoming prejudice, Pre-Slash, Visions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kier1926/pseuds/kier1926
Summary: На заявку с феста однострочников: "Ау, в которой часть героев маги, часть магглы, но общение все равно складывается. (Кинк на равенство, интеллектуальное, волевое...)"





	Резонанс

Может, он не напрасно приехал в Англию. Может, это лето все-таки пройдет не зря.

\- Ты же говорила, что в Годриковой впадине нет моих ровесников?

Геллерт взбежал по лестнице и взмахом палочки распахнул дверь кабинета Батильды; она просила не отвлекать ее от работы - но это было невероятно важно.

\- Их нет, - нахмурилась та, неохотно поднимая глаза от свитка. - Кроме магглов, конечно.

\- Значит, появились. Рыжий, в очках, с глупой бородкой, в маггловской одежде - кто это?

Батильда потерла переносицу, припоминая.

\- Должно быть, один из Дамблдоров.

\- Где он живет?

\- Не знаю. Память нужна мне, чтобы запоминать источники, а не маггловские адреса. 

Она снова взялась за перо, всем своим видом говоря, что разговор окончен. Геллерт, обескураженный, тихо затворил за собой дверь и сел на ступеньках.

Не может быть, чтобы все школьные годы в видениях он видел - маггла. 

*

У Альбуса Дамблдора была больная сестра и брат, любивший лишь коз и стрельбу из _ружья_. До того, как сестра во время приступа убила его мать, Альбус Дамблдор собирался поступить в _Оксфорд_ и учить там _физику_.

Геллерт считал, что Статут давным-давно нужно было отменить, но все же купил огромный маггловский словарь в ближайшем книжном: так было интереснее. 

\- Ты же умный, ты не можешь не знать, что такое резонанс!

У Альбуса Дамблдора были яркие, лукавые голубые глаза. Не нужно было быть легилиметом, чтобы взглянуть их и понять: тот очень старался на чем-то его, Геллерта, подловить.

Геллерт все еще был только на букве П. 

\- Не будь слишком строг: английский мне не родной, - ответил он наугад и тотчас понял, что совершил ошибку. 

\- На немецком это звучит точно так же. Признайся, Геллерт: ты никогда не учился в школе. 

Маггл Альбус Дамблдор был толковее всех его однокурсников; когда Геллерт увидится с ними, он так им и скажет. А еще с ним можно было поговорить на латыни. 

\- Если бы я не учился, меня не смогли бы отчислить, - фыркнул Геллерт. 

\- Ты не учился в _обычной_ школе.

\- Конечно. Я учился в самой нелепой из них. Меня отлавливали в библиотеке и приводили на экзамен, - а потом утверждали, будто хотят, чтобы я учился!

Альбус понимающе улыбнулся, а потом не выдержал и рассмеялся. Геллерт, вопреки обыкновению, не присоединился к нему: он все еще был возмущен такой бессмыслицей.

\- Видимо, - продолжил Альбус, - мне остается только прямо сказать: я знаю, что ты волшебник. 

\- Ты не можешь такого знать. 

\- Потому что это неправда? - Альбус склонил голову набок; его очки блеснули, поймав яркий солнечный свет. Было совершенно очевидно, что он и правда ничего не знал. 

\- Потому что если бы ты знал, - Геллерту вдруг стало невыносимо скучно, - тебе бы уже стерли память. 

В глазах Альбуса погасли хитрые огоньки; он стал отвратительно серьезным.

\- Так ты не отрицаешь?..

\- Если я не маг, то я не стану отрицать, а просто полюбуюсь, как ты сам себя обманываешь.

Ему страшно не хотелось продолжать этот разговор. Сейчас Альбус начнет приставать с глупыми вопросами, словно первокурсник-грязнокровка. Потом попросит наколдовать что-нибудь. Потом Геллерту придется объяснять, почему умение творить магию - такая же часть полноценного разума, как умение мыслить абстрактно; почему нынешний миропорядок абсурден; почему магглы должны подчиняться волшебникам. Альбус обидится, будет в запале говорить всякие глупости о науке, о технике, о прогрессе. Они разругаются, и повезет, если Альбус останется живым и здоровым. 

Не нужно было быть провидцем, чтобы предугадать все это.

\- Резонанс, - проговорил Альбус, тихо и осторожно, словно протягивая руку к обиженному ребенку, - это совпадение частот, из-за которого колебания вдруг усиливаются. - Он помолчал. - Как у нас с тобой. 

Геллерт аппарировал домой.

*

Ему снилось это, снова, в который уже раз. Вот Альбус Дамблдор слушает его увлеченные объяснения - что-то про трансфигурацию, слишком сложное, чтобы Геллерт мог понять и запомнить это сейчас - а потом вставляет замечание; развязывается спор. Вот Альбус Дамблдор показывает ему пергамент, весь в цифрах, - Геллерт всегда думал, что это нумерология, и удивлялся, почему же домашние задания однокурсников выглядят совершенно иначе. Вот Геллерт заносит палочку, но Альбус говорит: _нет_ , - и что-то в его тоне заставляет Геллерта остановиться. 

Он столько лет ждал этого человека - равного ему. 

Геллерт проснулся, выпутался из простыни и принялся ходить по комнате в волнении и тоске по чему-то важному. Он где-то слышал, будто у слепых лучше развиты все остальные органы чувств. Конечно, сравнивать зрение и магию - все равно, что сравнивать осязание и эмоции. Но все же - хотя бы в случае Альбуса - но может...

Он зажег Люмос, достал перо и чернила - сам не зная, что будет писать. 

_Альбус,_

_Я вел себя ужасно глупо, а это филин моей тетушки. Нет, обычно волшебники используют сов. Да, вчера я просто был не в настроении. Даю тебе десять минут - а потом магическим образом появляюсь в твоем саду и, может быть, отвечаю на вопросы. Проследи, чтобы твой безумный брат меня не пристрелил._

_ГГ_

Был четвертый час. Из распахнутого окна пахло свежестью и травой. Геллерт принялся отсчитывать время. 

*

\- Я снова передумал. Я все-таки остаюсь до конца августа, - сообщил Геллерт, стоя на пороге кабинета. - А еще я потратил целых десять минут, чтобы отпереть дверь. 

Батильда даже не подняла на него взгляд. 

\- Как историк, должна предупредить: любовь с первого взгляда ведет к чему-то хорошему редко, а роман с магглом - никогда. 

\- Да какая любовь, у него бородка глупая, - закатил глаза Геллерт. - Мне просто нужно кое-что спросить.

Сейчас была всего только середина июля, но Геллерт все равно не был уверен, хватит ли этого времени, если спросить что-то у Альбуса - по-настоящему, а не так лихорадочно и сумбурно, как болтали они ночью. 

\- Также я должна предупредить тебя как хозяйка этого дома, - продолжила Батильда. - Если ты еще раз откроешь мой кабинет чарами, которых обычные отчисленные пятикурсники не знают, - никакого "до конца августа" не будет. 

\- Да-да, - крикнул он, уже сбегая по лестнице. За утро он сочинил уже три очень важных вопроса. 

 

P. S.

\- Я думаю, нам стоит прибегать к силе только тогда, когда невозможно обойтись без этого, - говорил Альбус. - Ты не совсем верно повел себя в Дурмстранге - хотя я, конечно, не жалуюсь. 

Геллерт упал на траву и потянулся. Ему казалось, что с серьезными лицами о серьезных вещах говорят только самые скучные люди. 

\- Это ужасно лицемерно, - заявил он. - Я всегда, _всегда_ могу утверждать, что поступил единственным возможным для меня способом - и даже не слишком совру. 

Альбус лег рядом с ним. Он хотел к нему прикоснуться - Геллерт видел это и не шевелился, выжидая и наблюдая. 

\- Зато это не так уж плохо звучит. Если мы скажешь, что революция - _для общего блага_...

\- Насколько общего? - с подозрением спросил Геллерт. Он, конечно, догадывался, что однажды речь зайдет и об этом, но...

\- Совсем общего. - Альбус говорил увлеченно, как о математике или естественном отборе. Его хотелось слушать. - Знаешь, это глупо - настраивать немагический мир против себя, когда твое собственное правительство так держится за Статут. Нам стоит просто рассказать обо всех этих возможностях - для науки, для техники, для...

О, эти возможности - Геллерт не мог и представить, чего они с Альбусом могут достичь вместе, даже сейчас, хотя им в сумме не было и тридцати пяти. Если они и вправду сумеют работать вместе - никто, ничто их не остановит. 

Но остальные...

\- Не суди по себе. Большинство испугается и возненавидит нас - вон как твой брат ненавидит меня. Впрочем...

Если бы помощь ему предложил сильный маг с глупыми представлениями о жизни - разве бы он отказался? Разве он отверг бы помощь слепого? Помощь сквиба? Если они хотели изменить мир, им стоило браться за любую возможность, какой бы странной она ни казалась.

Альбус осторожно перебирал его кудри; Геллерт только сейчас заметил это. 

\- Так и быть, я подумаю об этом.


End file.
